Road markers or signs are utilized in general on construction sites and roadsides to direct vehicular traffic around road obstructions. The traffic markers typically are comprised of a molded, brightly colored conical upright having an integral base portion for supporting the conical upright on the ground, and the signs are supported on the ground by wooden frames. These markers and sign frames are somewhat lightweight and can be easily blown or knocked over by the passing vehicles. Most often sand bags are employed for holding the markers or signs from being knocked over.
While it is known to provide conical road markers with weighted base plates as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,244, dated Jul. 30, 1963, and 4,925,334, dated May 15, 1990, these base plates have been fabricated from material used for the first time. In order to prevent the decimation of our raw materials, there is a concerted effort today to either recycle or find a use for old or worn out products, such as discarded vehicle tires.
The disposal of millions of discarded vehicle tires has become a paramount problem. The most efficient method of disposal is by burning; however, the burning of tires is prohibited in practically every community by antipollution laws. Some discarded tires are ground up and the rubber is reclaimed for use in new rubber products or used in a paving composition.
In an attempt to provide a use for old or worn out vehicle tires, it has been proposed to make receptacles or containers for plants, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,611, dated Nov. 23, 1971, and 5,050,342, dated Sept. 24, 1991. It has also been proposed to fabricate traffic markers and road barricades from the side walls of discarded vehicle tires, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,281 and 4,021,020.